elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Devil Deck (Anti GOD)
It is hard to defeat all the False Gods with one same deck, but I am able to defeat all the False God with just my Devil Deck at least once. With the exception of Scorpio and Hermes (won only one third of the time), it is highly possible to defeat all the other False Gods at high winning percentage with a strategical deck. It is in this respect that 40 cards is the optimum number of cards for this deck of mine---The Devil Deck: MARK OF TIME 5 X Sundial 13 X Quantum Tower 3 X Supernova 1 X Maxwell's Demon 2 X Elite Otyugh 1 X Fire Storm 2 X Fallen Druid 2 X Elite Queen 2 X Ulitharid 1 X Bone Wall 1 X Gravity Shield 1 X Poseidon 1 X Feral Bond 1 X Improved Miracle 1 X Electrum Hourglass 3 X Improved Steal Reasons behind the card: 1) Sundial: avoid damage and buy time for needed card 2) Quantum Tower: enables multiple strings of strategy against vairety of False Gods 3) Supernova: assists Quantum Tower in its work 4) Maxwell's Demon: kills of strong creature easily 5) Elite Otyugh: kills a variety of creature 6) Fire Storm: assists Maxwell's Demon, Elite Otyugh, and Bone Wall as well as clearing annoying low HP creatures 7) Elite Queen: creates strong army for attack or sacrifice for Bone Wall 8) Fallen Druid: makes Elite Firefly stronger or to assist Maxwell's Demon and Elite Otyugh's duty 9) Ulitharid: prevents enemy creature ability 10) Bone Wall: effective when you know your deck really well 11) Gravity Shield: effective against some False God, works well with Fallen Druid but not Fire Storm 12) Poseidon: use to beat down on tower that are NOT the same as the False God's mark, the ONLY weapon that heightens The Devil Deck's success 13) Feral Bond: use when you have excess quantum, maintains overall HP, helps in getting Elemental Mastery against False Gods 14) Improved Miracle: brings you out of a pinch and helps getting Elemental Mastery against False Gods Weaknesses of the False Gods: Seism: has Diamond Shield and Pulverizer, only one type of tower Gemini: uses Twin Universe on Elite Phase and Massive Dragon, minors in Gravity Tower, has Electrocutor Miracle has Light Dragon and Jade Dragon, minors in Wind and Emerald Tower, good numbers of Leaf Dragon Morte: '''has many Graveyards, loads of low HP creatures, uses Retrovirus to feed Vultures '''Incarnate: '''uses Graveyards, loads of low HP creatures, concentrates more on Vampires '''Chaos Lord: '''uses Dissipation Shield and Discords, only one type of tower, has low HP creatures '''Rainbow: uses Explosion on shield first, has low HP creatures Graviton: uses high HP creatures, uses Fire Storm and Gravity Shield, minors in Burning Tower Fire Queen: builds on Feral Bond instead of Elite Firefly, uses Eagle Eye, other than Elite Queen other creatures are low HP Hermes: '''starts with low HP creatures, uses Fire Buckler '''Scorpio: loads of low HP creatures, minors in Bone Tower Exploiting the False Gods: Seism: 1) rely on Supernova for your quantum and Elite Otyugh for taking down enemy creatures 2) uses Sundial to draw out Electrum Hourglass, Supernova, Quantum Tower, and lastly Poseidon as well as avoid damages 3) reserve 2 Improved Steal to steal Diamond Shield first priority and Pulverizer 4) extra boost will be Feral Bond, Elite Queen, and Fallen Druid 5) Maxwell's Demon and Fire Storm also helps take down creatures won 70% of the time with Elemental Mastery Gemini: 1) rely on Sundial to avoid momentum effect and seek out Gravity Shield 2) use Poseidon effect on Gravity Tower 3) uses Mawxell's Demon and Elite Otyugh to take down Phase Recluse 4) uses Improved Steals to steal Electrocutor 5) uses Electrocutor and Ulitharid to take away momentum 6) try not to steal Phase Shield unless you are sure you have won 7) it is okay to drag out the game to get Improved Miracle and Feral in order to Elemental Mastery won 90% of the time with Elemental Mastery Miracle: 1) DO NOT kill the Leaf Dragon (helps prevent use of Improved Miracle) 2) uses Sundial to draw out Poseidon first priority and Gravity Shield 3) uses Poseidon ONLY on Wind Tower 4) in case against Elite Queen use Ulitharid 5) it is okay to drag out the game to get Improved Miracle and Feral in order to Elemental Mastery won 90% of the time with Elemental Mastery Morte and Incarnate: 1) use Improved Steal to steal Graveyard first priority 2) use Improved Steal to steal Bone Wall ONLY if you are able to use Fire Storm against lots of low HP creatures 3) use Fire Storm only when you have at least one Bone Wall 4) use Elite Otyugh and Maxwell's demon to kill creature as well as build Bone Wall defense 5) only when you have build strong defense, it is okay to drag out the game to get Improved Miracle and Feral in order to Elemental Mastery won 80% of the time with Elemental Mastery Chaos Lord: 1) use Improved Steal against Dissipation Shield and Discords 2) outcome is random because of mutation but that shouldn't matter much if you have an okay start 3) the key to winning is Ulitharid and Elite Otyugh 4) more reliance on your gaming skill and how much you know the Devil Deck's 5) only when you have build strong defense, it is okay to drag out the game to get Improved Miracle and Feral in order to Elemental Mastery won 80% of the time, won 70% of the time with Elemental Mastery Rainbow: 1) the key is to lure all the Explosion and still have at least 4 Sundials 2) lure Explosion by using Bone Walls if possible 3) prevent fast deploy of creature by stealing Electrum Hourglass 4) set up defense with Gravity Shield and use Fire Storm when Explosion used considerably 5) your Improved Miracle helps out a lot mid-game 6) with Elite Queen and Fallen Druid, you should be able to kill of Rainbow within 4 draws when defense is set 7) very dangerous to drag out game for Elemental Mastery because of Improved Miracle won 70% of the time, won 40% of the time with Elemental Mastery Graviton: 1) maintain your defense by stealing Gravity Shield or use your own 2) use Fire Storm only when there are more Elite Otyugh than Grivaton FireMaster 3) mutate high attacking Grivaton Firemaster 4) use Elite Otyugh and Maxwell's Demon to take down enemy creatures 5) use Poseidon to take down Burning Tower Fire Queen: 1) the key is using Sundial to draw out Ulitharid and Gravity Shield 2) Elite Otyugh secures your win 3) highly advise to drag out for Elemental Mastery won 99% of the time with Elemental Mastery Hermes: 1) lure out all the Explosion with Bone Wall in order to get 50% of winning 2) steal Farenheit and Fire Buckler 3) use Gravity, Fire Storm, Elite Otyugh, Fallen Druid, Ulitharid, Poseidon, and Maxwell's Demon depending on the game situation possible to win 40% of the time depending on how well you know the possibility of the deck Scorpio: (2 approaches) A approach 1) use Sundial as many as allowed by light quantum possible for drawing out most card 2) attack as fast as possible with with Fallen Druid and Elite Queen combo 3) use Feral Bond and Improved Miracle to counter the poisons B approach 1) use Sundial seek out Ulitharid, Elite Otyugh, Feral Bond, and Fire Storm 2) use Poseidon to beat down the Bone Tower 3) set up army to help heighten Feral Bond efficiency possible to win 40% of the time depending on how well you recognize the game is turning an choose the type of approach Category:Comments